YouTube (Animator vs Animation)
YouTube is a world famous video sharing and viewing website, and is also the main antagonist of the sixth entry in the "Animator vs. Animation" series "Animation vs. YouTube". History The episode begins with Green and the Second Coming watching videos from Alan Becker's playlist on YouTube. They scroll through several videos until they finally find a stick figure fighting video and sit down to watch. However, the video keeps stopping to buffer, so the Second Coming keeps hitting the box to get it to load. It works, but only temporarily. Angered, the Second Coming begins punching and kicking the box to get it to load. Unbeknownst to it, the YouTube site gains sentience and angrily attacks the Second Coming. It turns the like and dislike buttons into full hands, which it punches and grabs at the Second Coming with. As the Second Coming fends off the hands, YouTube selects videos of trains and cars speeding by to play, causing the stick figure to be hit. When Green interferes by pausing the video, YouTube attacks it as well, hitting it with the cars and trains along with the Second Coming. The Second Coming and Green recover and attack YouTube's hands, but YouTube goes into theater mode, throwing them back into the videos, such as underwater and in the sky, so it can swat and hit them as they flail helplessly. They manage to escape and attack one of the hands, hitting it with their couch and destroying it. YouTube angrily goes full screen and puts the two in a series of videos, causing them to be punched, kicked, thrown, smacked, and spit at. The Second Coming finally manages to get ahold of a pop-up ad and uses it to destroy YouTube's other hand. The Second Coming tries to exit full screen, but YouTube creates several annotations that block them off. It then creates new hands out of annotations and proceeds to taunt the stick figures by waving the "Exit full screen" button just out of reach while cycling through more videos, causing them to be exploded, hit, and scared, and even self-realizing when they come across the first "Animator vs. Animation" episode. Green manages to jump on YouTube's hands and delete them before being captured. The Second Coming takes the opportunity to turn off annotations, destroying YouTube's hands again. YouTube manages to change the video again, causing them to be hit by VSauce's intro. By rewinding and switching videos, YouTube manages to keep the button out of the stick figures' reach. However, after failing to keep it away with a PewDiePie Flappy Bird video, the Second Coming gets the button and exits full screen. The Second Coming uses the button on himself, allowing him to grow larger and beat up YouTube. As it is being beaten, YouTube uses its abilities to refresh the page, shrinking the Second Coming back down and restoring it to full health. The Second Coming and Green, feeling defeated, watch as YouTube cheers and gloats over its apparent victory. Green takes the time to steal the full screen button again, but YouTube grabs it too. The two tug on it, trying to shake the other, until the button breaks. Furious, YouTube threatens them, then attacks with both its button hands and annotation hands. It grabs Green, but the Second Coming throws the "Subscribe" button at its hands and frees it. YouTube grabs the Second coming and begins pulling it, but Green turns off annotations and frees it. YouTube grabs Green again and throws it into an oncoming kick, but the Second Coming changes the video to a water cannon, which shoots Green towards the "upload" button. Green hits the button, bringing the two to the upload screen, where Green enters and uploads itself as a video. The Second Coming adds it to the playlist, then fends off YouTube's attacks as it makes its way to click Green's video. However, it is caught by YouTube and beaten. As it is being flailed around, the Second Coming clicks the video. Unable to touch Green anymore, YouTube panics as Green pushes on the edges of the video box until it breaks, killing YouTube. As Green and the Second Coming lie exhausted, Blue, Red, and Yellow arrive and wonder what happened. The three, wanting to watch YouTube, refresh the page, causing the Second Coming and Green to flee. The others wonder about this, but go on to watch a video. When it buffers, Red gets up to hit it. It is unknown if this revived YouTube again, or if it is permanently killed. Personality YouTube is violent and vengeful, wanting continual revenge for every time it feels it has been wronged. Even if the wrongdoing was a mistake or accident, it still feels the need to start fights and finish them. It is also arrogant and extravagant, as it openly gloats when it has won and finds new and creative ways to sadistically cause pain. Appearance YouTube appears as a black video box with white outlines eyes, eyebrows, and a mouth. It uses like and dislike buttons as well as multicolored annotations as hands. Depending on the video it plays, it can assume different appearances. Gallery Images Snip20170808_1.png|YouTube wakes up. Snip20170808_2.png|YouTube attacks the Second Coming and Green. Snip20170808_3.png|YouTube goes full screen. Snip20170808_4.png|Even YouTube hates ads. Snip20170808_5.png Snip20170808_7.png Snip20170808_8.png|YouTube's smug grin. Snip20170808_9.png|YouTube's breakdown. Snip20170808_11.png|YouTube verses Green. Snip20170808_12.png|YouTube's defeat. Videos Animation vs. YouTube (original) Curiosities He is one of the most powerful antagonists in the entire franchise, next to ViraBot, Ethan, The Dark Lord, The Chosen One, Victim, The Animator, The Second Coming, Herobrine and Purple (in your version of Animation Vs. League of Legends). Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Genderless Category:Revived Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Summoners Category:Necessary Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Parody/Homage Category:Control Freaks Category:Crossover Villains Category:Abusers